User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/F.G.U: Dimension Crossing's Amazing, Huh?
Another F.G.U, this time... Dimension crossing?! Wow didn't see this happening... 0-0 Hmm, let's see what happens... Red laughed in a crazy sort of way, in which, made the others feel very..very uncomfortable... They all sat in the tree house, waiting for some sort of idea to blossom. Ace and Rusty sat on the floor, playing with their Doctor Who game cards. Kumi had her laptop and was writing her Battle of the Clubs story. "Red, stop it. You're kind of scary.." Ace plead, setting down a sonic screwdriver card, Rusty smiling, put down a door card. "No far." she whispered. "Nope, and do you know why I won't!?" Red asked them, they quickly shook their heads. "IT'S BECAUSE, I AM A GENIUS!" she exclaimed. "Why do you think that?" Kumi asked, she lifted her head from the laptop. She hit the ENTER key, then crossed her arms as she waited for Red's answer. "Oh I don't know, because I figure out how to get into a different universe." Red said proudly. "Didn't Ace already figure that out?" Rusty asked, putting down a 'Master' card. Ace countered it with the entire planet of Gallifrey. Rusty grinned and lifted, between her fingers, Gallifrey exploding, Ace winced. "Maybe!" Red said as she started to pace, "But, was it a different universe with us actually in it?" she asked in a grin. The girls' jaws dropped, as Ace flipped over another card showing the T.A.R.D.I.S, Rusty washed away her shock from Red's news and placed another card over Ace's, The 11th Doctor. "COME ON, RUSTY!" Ace exclaimed, falling backwards onto the the floor. Red, ignoring Ace, continued; "There's two places we can go," she starts, "The first one is a dimension were we're have completely different personalities...and the other one..." she started to laugh, "a dimension where we're the opposite gender." Kumi did a air spit-take, Rusty laughed, and Ace, sneakily, put down a bow tie and fezz card down. Rusty saw this and look through her cards, pulling out a fish fingers and Custer card. Ace laughed, and put down her 11th Doctor card. "Wait...WAIT!" Kumi said, "'Opposite gender'?" she asked. "Yeaaahhhh..." Red sighed, "I-uh, kind of took this data from movies about different dimensions, soooo..." Red's thoughts trailed off. "I vote for that." Ace said, not looking up as she putting down another card. "Then we can visit the other one." "All in favor, say F.G.U." Red said. On that count, everyone, including Kumi, said F.G.U. "Alright then, time to jump to another dimension!" "And how do we?" Rusty asked, placing her last card down. "Remember when I figured out how to go inside books? Well, using that data, the hard drive can compute it into the sort of movies where people go into other dimensions. For example...In Rise of the Cybermen, you know how the went through that time vortex into that other universe, using that, and many other types of movies and episodes like that, I could create a sort of dimension crack!" Rusty and Ace had their arms crossed, looking at Red with a you-can't-do-that look. "Wait, listen! This is totally safe. I made sure of it, the calculations led to the answer being safe. The worst thing that could happen, would be that guy in the coat finding us." "You mean that hot guy finding us." Ace corrected, Rusty facepalmed and stood up. "Alright, so we would be on guard then?" Kumi asked. "No, we won't." Red laughed, the others were confused. "You see, this dimension could only be travel by a certain type of transportation." "The Timey Whimey Jumper." Ace said in realization. "Exactly, this could be the only possible transportation into getting in this world." Red said with a grin. "But those guys, they're from another universe. They must have their own type of dimension crossing machine, shouldn't they?" Rusty asked. "I already over looked that." Red said as she turned towards the center of the Timey Whimey Jumper. "You see, last time when we met them, in that weirdo dog dimension," Allonso bark with anger at Red, "Allonso calm down, I'm not talking about you, your perfect." she reassured him, with another bark, he lay his head down back on top of his bed. "Anyways," Red continued, "last time when we saw them, I took a good look at the guy." Ace was about to protest, when Red interrupted her; "Not in that way, Ace, you can have the guy." she told her. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Rusty exclaimed from aside, but Ace was already drooling. "Back to subject, I saw on his wrist a time jumper thingy. You know the one's like Captain Jack Harness uses in Doctor Who and Torchwood. That must be how they are traveling. In that case, they can't jump into fandoms like we can, so they can't follow us into this dimension." She concluded. "Red, seriously, why are you and Kumi so smart when it comes to this stuff?" Ace asked, Rusty nodded her head in agreement. "I don't know about Kumi, but I just watch ALLOT of T.V. shows." Red says with a grin, as she did she pressed the ENTER key on the Timey Whimey Jumper and it started to shake. "Now hold on to something, it's going to be bumper than usually." "I'm sorry but no." The boy with the black hair with the red streak said. He stood with three others, a boy with blond sort of hair, another with ginger hair, and lastly a boy with brown hair. They all stood in front yard of the boy with blond hair's house. "That's really lame, sorry Ace." "Hey, it's not lame!" the brown haired boy, Ace, said angrily. "It's actually super cool." "Nope, it's lame." the ginger says with a laugh. "Come on, Rusty! Riku, you think it's cool right?" he asked the blond. "I don't even know what you guys are talking about." he says with a shrug. "Oh my gosh!" The one with the red streak said, "What in Gallifrey is that!" They all looked up, between the trees, in Riku's backyard, was a tree house, that had smoke coming from it. The guys hear voices coming from it, then four girls coming out of it, one by one jumping off the rope latter. "Just give it an hour or so, it should be less smoky by then." Red said, flashing a grin at the others. "Ugh...this better be worth it, Red." Kumi says rubbing her head. "Oh and it will! Dimension crossing is once and a life time-" suddenly shouting came towards the four girls. "HEY! Are you alright!?" The girls looked in the direction of the shouting, and were petrified. "Are you?" the boy asked again. Coming behind him were three others. "Sure totally." Red says, crossing her arms as she started to whistled and walked in another direction. "Hey, I'm Ace, and who might you be." Ace asked the guy with a flirtatious smile. "Eww, Ace, take a break from boys, and you know who they are." Kumi whispered the last part. "Fine." Ace sighed. "I think it's fine with us." one of the other boys, the one with brown hair, said as he put his arm around Red. Red quickly pushed it off, and walked away from him quickly. She passed Ace and whispered; "Why me?!" Ace just laughed and shrugged. "So who are you?" The ginger boy asked. "We are..." Rusty's voice trailed off as she tried to think of a cover. She turned to the others, "Should we tell them?" she asked them. The guys looked confused, the girls just sighed. "Alright, tell them." Kumi says with another sigh. "We're you from a different dimension." Red says flatly, she had her arms crossed. "I'm Red." "I'm Red.." The boy with the red streak said. "No duh." She responded, tossing back her hair. "Then you guys must be the rest of us." the boy version of Kumi said. "Right you are, my friend." Rusty says. "Why...how....what?!" The boy vision of Rusty responded. "Oh come on, me. You watched allot of Doctor Who, BELIEVE!" Ace exclaimed at the boy version of herself. "Doctor Who? Is it like Professor Who?" Ace, the boy version, asked. Rusty, Ace, and Red started to wimpier. "Professor Who? What kind of sick show is that?!" Red exclaimed. "What kind of sick show is Doctor Who?!" Exclaimed the other Red. "MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Rusty exclaimed as Ace started to run around screaming, as if something was chasing her. "WAIT!" Kumi says, "What about Fairy Tail?" she asked as she grabbed the boy version of herself by the arms. "Has the same name here." He says shakily. Kumi sighed in relief. "But Natsa is probably a boy and Joy too." Kumi went totally rage, "RED, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" "I didn't do anything!" Both Reds exclaimed. "THIS IS HORRIBLE!" Ace was saying. "I WANT TO GO HOME!" Kumi pleaded. "We can't.." Red says rolling her eyes, "It's smoky in there, we have to at least wait an hour." "We can show you around in the mean time.." Boy Ace says, putting his arm around Red again. "Even though you know who I am, you're STILL trying?" Red asked him, pushing his arm off of her. "Yep." He answered, putting his arm back on her. "Accccceeee, tell you boy self to knock it off!" Red whined. Ace laughed, "Like I can do that." "You had to be like Captain Jack Harness.." Red whispered, pushing the boy Ace's arm away again. The eight of them walked in silence as they wondered throughout the town, sometimes Rusty(the boy version) would point out some things to the girls. Red didn't really pay attention, she just kept her eye on everything like she always did when they entered a fandom. The other didn't know, but Red secretly watched their back, ever since they first encountered these guys in cloaks. She made sure, Ace, Kumi, or Rusty didn't see what she was doing, if they did they would tell her to stop and enjoy where they were. The silence broke when boy Red asked a question; "So..uh, Red," he started, she looked up from the pavement and listened, "If you're like me, well not exactly like me- anyways, do you like the same stuff as me?" he asked. "Hmm, lets think," she starts, she didn't know why she was annoyed with this version of herself, she just was. "I'm a girl version of you, have the same attitude, same mind, same annoyance. What do you think?" He stayed in silence, he knew if he said anymore she would probably get angrier, he himself would too. "I've never see Red like this before.." Kumi whispered to Ace and Rusty, "What's with her?" "I don't know, maybe she's jelly..? Or annoyed, we don't know.." Ace says. "Why do you think she would be jealous?" Rusty asked in complete bewilderment. Ace shrugged, "I have no idea, just a thought." Red rolled her eyes, they guessed her couldn't hear them, she did of course. "I am neither jelly nor annoyed." Red said to them. "Sure you're not, Red, sure you're not." Kumi whispered. "I heard that." She whispers back. "Oh I know..." Kumi grins. Suddenly, something caught Red's eye, she sort of panicked and tripped. Her tripping caused the girls(who were trying to catch her) to fall on top of her, which made the guys in front of them to collapse under the girls weight. Red, who was on top of boy Red, push up on her arms and looked up to see if what saw was true. And, oh boy, it was. Standing in the shadows of the alley way was a figure of a woman in a cloak, and she was looking in our direction. "I thought this would be different.." Red whined. "Red...what is-" Kumi starts, she stopped when she looked in the same direction of Red and saw the woman too. "Shush..." Red says quietly, putting a finger to her lips. "It the guy in the coat's different." "Is that what we're called now?" Boy Red says, still faced down on the pavement floor. "Yes, do you like the name?" Red asked, making sure to kick him when she got up. "You really DO hate yourself, don't you?" he asked. Red ignored him, she and the girls started to look at each other. They knew they all were thinking the same thing. They had to get out of there. "Nice meeting you, me, but it's our time to go." Rusty said, taking Ace and Kumi arms, walking backwards to the way the came. "And you would like that, wouldn't you?" a voice behind them asked. They all knew who it was, for Ace started to swoon. "F.G.U." The hooded guys says, "We can not allow you to break a universal law." The three girls turn and look at Red and say in an growl; "RED!" "I'm sorry, but you're wrong." Red says just when out of no where, Allonos comes and in his mouth are Red's glasses. Handing it to her, Red grabs to corner of her shirt and wipes off Allonos' saliva and places it on her face. "We didn't break any universal laws, you just hate us!" "Under law eighteen of the the universal law, no dimension cross is allowed, if found." He reminded them. "That's not all of it!" Kumi exclaims. "I've look through that book already, I saw that it said; 'Law Eighteen; No dimension cross is allowed, if found, by an unlicensed time traveler.' WE are licensed. We have a badge to prove it." "That doesn't help you out with the other laws you broke." he say, "Ruining a story, telling your dimension selves who you are, CHANGING STORIES!" He exclaimed, that only made Ace drool even more. "That story was my own, I could fix it to the way it was.." Red said. "Also, what harm did we do with letting our selves know who we are? Nothing, 'cause they know it's true, THEY'RE US!" Rusty exclaims. "Also, there's nothing wrong with change. Change is good sometimes." Ace added. "It's also the most terrifying thing." Cloak Guy says. "I'm here trying to warn you off, doing this allot-" "Will affect law, we get it." Red says, she started to step back, as she did she whispered to Ace and Rusty; "Stall him, I have a plan." They nodded their heads. "Soooo...." Rusty starts, "Who are you?" "ANNND! Can I pwease have your number." Ace begged. "What?!" He asked. "You heard me!" "Kumi," Red whispered while the other two started to stall the cloak guy, "Do you have the key's from Fairy Tail?" "Yeah, why- oh I see..." She says, as she started to dig through her pocket. Once finding the keys she handed one to Red. "Do you think it will work here?" "Maybe...do you?" Red asked. "We won't know until we try, and if it doesn't we can probably get him confused and then make our escape." "They were failing. They didn't have a chance to escape. So, Ace decided to solve the problem. She grabbed his cloak coller and pulled him forward, pressing her lips to his. He flailed his arms around for a minute, and the other three ran. "ACE! WE GOTTA GO!" Red yelled, and Ace didn't answer, nor pull away. Kumi grabbed her by the collar and pulled her away, with her kicking and screaming of course. "Then, we will fall madly in love, because my kiss would have awakened your heart and soul. Then you would tackle Kumi, and once she let go of me, you would grab me and we would take the Timey Whimey Jumper to a fandom and live happily ever after!" Ace continued. The guy in the cloak was deferentially stalled, Rusty knew it from the look on his face that said Uh-what-in-the-world-have-I-gotten-myself-into. "Should we even interrupt?" Red asked, Kumi laughed. "I don't even know anymore..." "ACE, LOOK IT'S PROFESSOR WHO!" Red yelled, Ace admittedly looked up and started to yell. "AAAAAHHH- wait, I don't see-" "NOW!" Red yelled, Rusty knew what to do and pushed Ace away from Cloak, that was what Red wanted to call him now, and Red pulled out the key. "Open, Gate of the Scarlet Destruction, Yveltal!" She commanded. "RED THAT'S THE WRONG KEY!" Kumi yelled to her, Red facepalmed. Cloak started to laugh, just remembering the guy version of the girls, Red tried to see where they were. Come to find out they just vanished. There was no time to worry about them, Red need to worry about her friends. "Which key, Kumi!" Red yelled back. "Xerneas!" She responded. Red laughed, and yelled; "Open, Gate of the Diamond Life, Xerneas!" "Or...maybe Zygarde.." Kumi said, when the key didn't work. Red faceplamed again, "How do you not know?!" She asked. "Well, I didn't take a good look at the key when I gave it to you...It could be either one.." she said, Cloak was laughing harder. "Gosh, this is taking forever.." Red whispered, "Open, Gate of the Emerald Order, Zygarde!" she commanded once more. "It also won't work in this world without magic..." Kumi said. "YOU TELL ME THIS NOW!" Red exclaims. "I TOLD YOU BEFORE!" She yells back, Cloak was laugh even harder than before. Red walked up to him, Ace was worried that she was going to plaint a kiss on him. Instead, Red smacked him with the key and yelled; "RUN!" With that the girls ran, leaving Cloak in bewilderment and utter confusion. The girls ran as fast as their legs could carry them, Ace basically making everyone trip over themselves, just because she wanted to go back to 'Hotty', her nickname for him, the guy in the cloak. As they approach the area they landed in, Red started to hear noises coming from the backyard. Where the tree house was. "Smells fine to me.." somebody said, Red recognized it as the other Red. "They'll be coming back any minute- hey, are we this bad when it comes to trouble?" Another said, his sounded like the boy Kumi. "Yeah...remember last week?" Boy Ace's voice said. "WHAT THE DALEK!" Red exclaimed, the four guys surrounded the tree house. "Oh, HAI ME!" Boy Rusty waves, Rusty waved back. "Here you are!" The boy version of Red announced. "What do you mean?" Red asked, the other Red just grinned. "Well, it's like this," Boy Ace said, putting his arm around Red again. "We fix your...whoosy whatsit, and it's ready to go!" "Exsuse me, but it's called a Timey Whimey Jumper." Ace said, as Red slipped away from other Ace. "But they fixed it, lets go!" Red says putting a hand on the latter. "BUT WHAT ABOUT HOTTY!!" Ace whined. "Don't worry, we'll probably see him in the next story..." Rusty says patting her back. "That doesn't make it better..." "I agree that you should leave." Boy Red said. "You really DO hate yourself, don't you?" She mimicked. "Yes, I really a strong averison torwards you right now..." He says, he was using words against Red. "Well....I-uh...averison you too!" Red countered. "Nice, Red, nice." Ace said, the other Ace nodded his head in agreement. "Oh whatever, lets just get to that other universe..." Red said climbing up the tree house latter. "Right behind you Red!" Kumi yells, climbing after Red. "Oh, and by the way, have you ever considered a club?" Ace asked the guys. "A club?" they asked. "Yeah! I even have a name for it. The F.B.U" "And maybe, you can build it in a tree house like our's and travel the fandom universe.." Rusty said, looking around to see if the guy in the cloak had followed them. "OH, that sounds awesome! Maybe we can visit Professor Who.." Boy Ace says, Ace and Rusty shiver at the name. "Hmm...we'll think about it.." Boy Rusty says. "Ace! Rusty! Come ON!" Red shouted, Ace and Rusty wave good-bye. "See ya.." Ace said with a wink in the direction of Boy Red. "Ready?" Kumi asked once Ace and Rusty finally made it up the ladder. "Yep." They answer. "Would you like to do the honors?" Red asked Kumi, she sighed. "If this leads to another encounter from the Men in Black, I'm done with these dimension crossing experiments." she said. "No you're not." Red grinned. "I'm not." Kumi said, rolling her eyes in the processes. "K, next stop. DIFFERENT PERSONALITY DIMENSION!" Ace shouted, Red grinned even more and stood aside to let Kumi press the ENTER key. "If myself hates Fairy Tail...I'll blow up." She said shaking her head as she tapped the ENTER key. The tree house started to shake. Red laughed, "HOLD ONTO SOMETHING!" "I tried, I really did tried." The man in the cloak said. "Sure you did, Talbot...Come on you let them go!" The woman said as she paced back and forth. "Next time, bring them in now matter what." DONE!! FINIALLY DONE! LET THROW A PARTY TO CELEBRATE! XD Anyways hope you liked it and I'll TTYL! ~Reddi -w-'' ''(OH! And thanks Rusty for looking over mah grammar....I never over look it! And to Ace and AP with helping me with ideas, thanks allot you guys! ;w;) Category:Blog posts